


Blasted

by maggs689



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Sandblasting (not a euphamism), Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggs689/pseuds/maggs689
Summary: For Nolan, it's just a summer job.





	Blasted

It was 96 degrees out but the sun was shining so strong that it felt like 106. Nolan was alone in the backyard of this house on Long Island, staring out over the drained pool. He pulled the hood down over his head, making sure the respirator was secured and running before locking the visor into place. He bent to pick up the sandblaster, yanking the hose to make sure there were no kinks before he squeezed the nozzle to start it.

The hose in his hands jerked to life, startling him with the sound even though he had earplugs in. Just holding it so he didn’t end up sandblasting his own head off was a lot of effort. Already he could feel the sweat pouring off of him inside his protective suit. 

He focused the blaster on the concrete at his feet and swept it back and forth in a small arc. His arms were straining and he felt like he was suffocating inside his helmet despite the steady stream of air from the respirator. It took all the energy he had to go over the same spot again and again until the paint was blown off and the surface underneath was smooth. 

One square foot done. Only 639 square feet left.

Nolan let go of the nozzle and the sandblaster sputtered to a stop. He unhooked the visor on his helmet and flipped it up, letting the relatively cooler air hit his face. He felt dizzy in the heat, so he let himself crumple back into a heap on the grass beside the pool, the blaster nozzle clattering on the cement lip of the pool as he fell. 

He took big gulps of air and stared at the sky, watching a single cloud drift across the sun, and then he closed his eyes in relief.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Nolan’s eyes snapped open. The sky was blocked out by Travis, his hair framing his face. His eyes looked angry but there was a smile playing around his lips. “Is it always this hot?” Nolan gasped.

“It’s summer, so yeah,” Travis said with an eye roll. “Do you want me to bring you a water?”

“That’d be great,” Nolan said, closing his eyes again. He was just wondering how long it’d take Travis to get a bottle of water from the cooler in the cab of his pickup when he heard Travis’s footsteps. He opened his eyes in time to see Travis dumping a five gallon bucket of water onto his head. 

Nolan sputtered as the water filled the inside of his helmet and went up his nose. He sat up quickly so he didn’t drown in his protective equipment and the water spilled out of his hood and down into his suit until it ran out the legs. He gasped and coughed, spitting water out into the grass and trying not to throw up the water he had swallowed.

“You asshole,” he gritted out, squinting up in the sun at Travis standing over him.

Travis grinned down at him. “Happy first day. Now get your lazy ass back to work.”

***

“I don’t know what you’re complaining about,” Travis sighed as he turned his truck onto Nolan’s street. “The suits are good. The last crew I worked, we didn’t even have respirators.”

Nolan frowned in the direction of his house. His mom’s car was in the driveway. “Did those suits smell like someone died in them too?”

“That's because of you, dude. You sweat like a motherfucker.”

"Sucks for you," Nolan said as he got out of the car. “You're stuck with me all summer.”

"I can fire you whenever I want," Travis yelled after him.

"But you won't," Nolan smiled at him over his shoulder as he jogged toward the house.

***

"I just gotta shower first," Travis said, throwing his keys onto the pile of mail on his kitchen counter. There was a pizza box open on top of the stove and dirty laundry in the sink.

"I mean, whatever, man," Nolan shrugged.

"If you want to get off, you have to shower too," Travis said over his shoulder.

Nolan trailed him into the bathroom and watched as Travis stripped down. He stared for a long moment at Travis's chest and the muscles on his shoulders. 

"Don't fucking stare at me like that," Travis said, reaching out to pull Nolan’s shirt over his head. Nolan took his pants off and followed him into the shower. 

"Fuck you," Nolan mumbled. He crowded Travis against the wall of the shower and pressed his lips hard against Travis's. 

It was quiet in the bathroom as they jerked off together, just the sound of running water until Travis bit off a moan and leaned his head forward onto Nolan's chest. He watched Nolan come, his hands gripping Nolan’s hips as he moved his hand faster.

"Your apartment sucks," Nolan said after, his mouth against Travis's wet hair. 

"You suck," Travis said. He looked up at Nolan's face. “I shouldn’t even let you fuck me.” 

Nolan rolled his eyes and got out of the shower.

***

Nolan dragged his blaster tank from the where Travis left it behind the bed of his truck toward the septic tank. He could hear Travis on the other side of the truck, cursing at his tank until it started up and his voice was drowned out. Nolan secured the hose and fiddled with the intake valve before picking up his helmet. He held it in his hands for a few minutes, listening to the drone of Travis’s machine and looking around the lot. There were eight trucks for them to blast clean and the sun was high in the sky, beating down on Nolan’s already-red face. 

He would quit if he could. The only good things about this job - the frozen Gatorades that Travis kept in the cooler that were a perfect icy slush by lunchtime, the money Nolan was saving for a car, Travis - were outweighed by how much it sucked.

Nolan secured his helmet and squeezed the nozzle to get it started before reaching behind him to shake out the hose. He was met with resistance, the hose feeling like it was caught on something, so Nolan turned toward the machine. He let the nozzle point up as he turned. 

He heard a loud screech and whipped his head around to see Travis launched off the top of the truck, his arms and legs spread like he was skydiving. Nolan’s blaster had found him on top of the truck and lifted him into the air. There was a clattering as Travis landed on the concrete on the other side.

Nolan turned his blaster off and ripped off his hood to run around the truck, where he found Travis pulling his hood off and scrambling to his feet. “You fucking idiot!” Travis screamed as he lunged at Nolan, pushing his chest hard with both hands. “You almost killed me!”

“But,” Nolan laughed, backing away from Travis with his hands held up, “but you’re fine!”

“You fucking-” Travis lunged at him again to grab at him. He tackled Nolan, who was still laughing, onto his back and tried to take a swing but Travis was too clumsy with his protective suit and gloves still on. “Stop fucking laughing!” he shouted down into Nolan’s face.

Nolan covered his face with his hands and tried to stop laughing. Travis’s face was red and his hair was matted to his forehead with sweat, his fury hilarious to Nolan. “You should see your face,” Nolan guffawed through his hands. 

Travis rolled off of Nolan and laid back next to him on the burning asphalt, panting and wiping the sweat off of his face. “As payback, I get to almost kill you once before the summer’s out.”

“Deal,” Nolan said, holding his hand out to Travis to shake but Travis slapped it away.

***

“It’s fucking unfair that we spend all summer in pools but we can’t swim in any of them,” Nolan said. He held his breath before exhaling pot smoke out in a long stream.

“Do you ever stop complaining?” Travis grumbled, taking the joint from Nolan’s hand. 

“I just want to swim,” Nolan whined. He scooted down onto his back in the deep end of the empty pool they were sitting in and closed his eyes. 

“You know we’re like 10 minutes from the beach, right?”

“Shut up,” Nolan said. He opened his eyes and reached toward Travis for the joint. 

“This weed is better than the last kind you had,” Travis said as he passed the joint back to Nolan.

“Last time we got high you sucked me off in the truck,” Nolan said, taking a hit. “So that stuff was good enough for me.”

“Why do you have to bring that up, man?” Travis said, exasperated. “See if I suck you off again anytime soon.”

“You said that last time too,” Nolan said, blowing out smoke. 

***

Travis picked him up at 10pm, the headlights of his truck the only thing moving in the whole neighborhood. 

“This is fucked, Trav,” Nolan said as they climbed out of the truck a few minutes later in front of a big house at the end of a cul de sac on the other side of town. 

“You wanted to go swimming,” Travis shrugged. He loped across the lawn towards the fence, scrambling over it without looking back. 

Nolan followed him, rounding the corner of the house and pausing to stare at the pool. It was dark in the backyard, the moon blotted out by overhanging trees, but he could see Travis’s silhouette as he took off his shirt and kicked off his shoes. Travis turned to look at him and then turned back to the pool, sliding his shorts and underwear off before diving gracefully into the wine dark water.

Travis surfaced and shook out his hair like a dog. “Catch up, dude,” he yelled at Nolan.

Nolan stripped down to his underwear and stood at the edge of the pool, staring down at where Travis was streaking across the bottom of the pool. He surfaced in front of Nolan and looked up at him.

“I’ve seen your junk before, if that’s what you’re afraid of,” Travis said, looking up at Nolan, his eyelashes wet as he blinked slowly.

“I hope you didn't plan this romantic shit just so I'd fuck you in a stranger’s pool,” Nolan grumbled as he slipped off his underwear and lowered himself into the water. 

He couldn’t see Travis’s expression as he swam away but he heard him snort. “You wish, dude.”

***

“Oh god, oh fuck,” Travis moaned, his hands braced against the wall above Nolan’s bed. 

“Tell me you like it,” Nolan said softly. Sweat dripped off of his shoulders down onto Travis’s chest and the places they were pressed together - Travis’s legs around his waist, Nolan’s hands clutched tight on Travis’s sides - were slippery with sweat.

“Fuck you,” Travis gasped. He turned his head to bite at his bicep to keep from screaming.

“I know you like it,” Nolan said quietly. “C’mon baby.”

“You fucking-” Travis gutted out, and then Nolan caught his mouth in a kiss, his tongue sweet in Travis’s mouth. He slowed down until every roll of his hips felt like torture. Travis turned his head away from Nolan’s kiss and squeezed his eyes shut. “Harder, god,” he demanded impatiently.

“That’s it, baby,” Nolan cooed at him, sliding his hand under Travis’s back and bracing himself so he could drive harder into Travis, over and over again.

“Don’t fucking call me that,” Travis groaned and bit into Nolan’s shoulder to keep from coming.

***

“What are you going to do after the summer?” Nolan mumbled into his pillow.

Travis rolled over onto his back and sighed. “My uncle’s going to put me up for a job at DPW.” He reached under his back and pulled out the condom wrapper. He crumpled it in his hand and aimed it at the trash can across Nolan’s bedroom. 

Nolan watched Travis throw the wrapper and miss by about a foot. “In Riverhead?” 

“Why do you care?” Travis turned his head to look at Nolan, his expression flat. 

Nolan turned his head away, his hair falling to cover his eyes. “I don’t.”

***

Travis picked him up at dawn. “Last day, huh?”

Nolan rolled his eyes and slumped down in his seat. He pulled his hat low over his face and closed his eyes. When they got to the job, Travis put the truck into park and reached to open his door. Nolan stopped him with a hand on his arm. 

“Doesn’t have to be,” Nolan said, his eyes sliding away from Travis’s face and out the front window of the truck.

Travis huffed out a laugh. “Doesn’t have to be what?” he said, trying to keep the smile off of his face.

“I’m not gonna say it,” Nolan said, opening the door and swinging his long legs out of the truck.

Travis followed him around to the back of the truck. He reached out to Nolan, putting his hand on the back of his neck and pulling him close. Nolan looked down at him and licked his lips. 

“Okay?” Travis said.

“Okay,” Nolan repeated. He took Travis’s hand and threaded their fingers together. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments appreciated and welcome :)


End file.
